Recent discoveries in the basic sciences provide many exciting opportunities for clinically significant advances in endocrinology and metabolism. This renewal application seeks support for continuation of a highly successful, multi-departmental training program that provides M.D. and Ph.D. trainees with a firm grounding in modern endocrine research. Established investigators from the Departments of Internal Medicine, Pediatrics, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Molecular Genetics, Biochemistry, Human Nutrition, and Pharmacology provide diverse backgrounds and expertise in areas that include: steroid hormone biosynthesis and action, genetics of reproduction, lipid biosynthesis and metabolism, diabetes mellitus, and obesity. The T32 mentors direct highly successful research programs, as documented by publications and funding support. In addition, the program provides a rich research environment in which trainees benefit directly from interaction with other postdoctoral and predoctoral trainees. The value of this training environment is evidenced strongly by the accomplishments of our recent trainees, who have achieved truly impressive success rates in launching academic careers and obtaining support via K awards and other mechanisms. We have strengthened the program by adding new faculty members who are established world leaders in the areas of obesity and diabetes research. We further are taking advantage of new opportunities in the Department of Clinical Science to provide a superb grounding in the strategies and methods of translational research. Finally, we propose to incorporate a new Basic Research track for Ph.D. postdoctoral trainees to enable us to offer this opportunity to the superb young Ph.D. scientists that the T32 mentors are now attracting to their laboratories. Funds are requested to support 6 postdoctoral trainees/year during the duration of this grant. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Endocrine disorders such as diabetes mellitus, obesity, dyslipidemias, thyroid disease, and polycystic ovarian syndrome are associated with enormous costs, both with respect to their morbidity and mortality and in their burden on the health care system. This proposal will train young investigators who will play a key role in extending our understanding of endocrinology and in translating these new insights into both mechanistic and translational advances for these disorders.